


[TSN/EM]失忆期恋人

by cocrylic



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocrylic/pseuds/cocrylic
Summary: Eduardo告诉失忆的Mark他们是爱人，然而这并不是事实。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警，花朵的黑化指数从近零逐步递增。  
> 时间线在诉讼之后。

Mark吻了Eduardo。

起先Eduardo有些愣住，因为这场景怎么都不像是会真实发生的，但唇上传来的触感十分真切，柔软、还有人类的温度，他看见近到几乎能把整个人都围绕起来的眼瞳的蓝色，通常Mark的瞳色总显得有些深，但在那么近距离的时候，那片虹膜看起来甚至通透得像某种硬糖。

他很快回应了对方，把这个原来仅是双唇相贴的吻发展得更加深入……事实上最开始也并没有那么单纯，因为Mark在吻上他以后舌尖还舔了舔嘴唇，这大概是让Eduardo下意识回应且在餐桌边越吻越投入的原因之一。另一个原因大约就是，这是Mark第一次主动亲吻他。

这个场景发生以前，他们正在进行Mark出院以后的第一次早餐。车祸、失忆，这是诉讼之后他们第一次见面的情况，然后Eduardo就鬼使神差地将自己在新加坡捡到的独自出现的脸书CEO兼自己提起过诉讼的爱恨交加的前友人带回了家。发展到现在的情况之前，Mark认真地看了他一会儿，然后毫无预兆的吻了上来。

所以他也没能想明白到底是怎么发展成这样的。

过了一会儿他们终于分开来了，Mark的表情看起来还是和原来一样认真，那看起来十分严肃，但他的嘴唇红得有些肿，还有些湿润，当然，Eduardo本人估计也差不多，然后他看见Mark歪了歪脑袋。

一头卷发的CEO用他一贯平静的语气开口，眼睛同样看着Eduardo，他陈述道：“你说我们是爱人。”

Eduardo点了点头，这确实是他告诉对方的，而这也是Mark跟着他回到这里的主要理由，虽然这关系并非事实。

从始至终他们就没有建立过任何与之相关的关系。

可当肤色比记忆中更加苍白的小卷毛睁着疑惑的蓝眼睛看向他，并且问到“你认识我？”这个问题的时候，原先准备好的说辞都在不知是出于何种情绪下被吞了回去，反而换上了温和的微笑，回道：“没错，我们是爱人。”

这应该算是一种冲动性行为，但反应过来后他并没有后悔的感觉，他甚至没感到一丁点心虚。

Mark将自己的双手交叉起来。那双手确实在正常审美下足够好看到吸引人的注意，在哈佛期间Eduardo不止一次对此有过某些幻想，事实上，坦诚来说他对Mark的很多身体部位都产生过幻想。不过Eduardo的视线很快回到了对方的脸上，他的余光注意到Mark微微眯起了眼睛。

“你在医院时吻过我，但是当我刚刚亲你的时候，你却很惊讶”。说话的人眼里还是如同医院里的那种疑惑眼神，可神态里多了份审视的味道。

Eduardo眨了下眼睛，“因为你从来没有主动吻过我。”

“这很奇怪。”Mark这么说，眉毛皱了皱，“那听起来我像是个混蛋。”

“你确实是个混蛋。”

“……也许你说的没错，因为我一点都不对这个词感到陌生。”卷头发的男孩继续阐述……从外表上看他甚至年轻得像是未成年，也看起来一点都没有为此生气的迹象，“可我吻你是因为我想吻你，如果我有想吻你的想法就不可能没吻你，而像你这样的家伙，Wardo……”

Mark上下打量了一遍正等着他下文的男人，“老实说你一定是非常受欢迎的那种类型，我甚至想跟你上床，假如我连主动吻你都没有过，那一定是哪里有问题。”

他说出这段话的时候一点都没有因为其中的内容有任何表情变化，就好像对他而言刚刚亲口所说的“想跟你上床”和吃饭喝水一样没有区别，反倒是听到这话的Eduardo神情复杂。不过这就是Mark，并不让人感到意外。

男孩直视着他，像是法官要宣布某项判决，不过远没有那么庄重，即使是失去了所有记忆也没有改变他快于常人的语速，虽然他的神色依旧没有多少变化，“所以要么你是直男，鉴于我们的关系这一点可以暂时排除，要么就是我对你非常失望，这可以是很多方面，基于我们相处的时间不长，所以在生活方面产生矛盾的可能暂时没法具体化，除此之外，你很细心，事实上体贴得像是我的母亲，会有这种现象一般有两种可能，出于爱意或是出于补偿心理，如果我对你很失望，那后者的可能性非常大，比如说，出轨。”

听完Mark整段话的男人一时没能反应过来，他表情空白了一秒，接着脸上出现了Mark现有记忆里的第一次愤怒情绪，“你不能……Mark，你不能因为这样奇怪的逻辑就下个结论说自己的男朋友出轨，你的推论根本毫无道理。”

“不，它是有道理的。一个人如果对另一个人非常好，必然是有所图的，想要得到回应或者单纯满足自己付出的自我愉悦或是自我感动心理，这是爱情里常见并且相当正常的逻辑，而出于愧疚的一种在一段关系中也不并不少见。”卷发男孩神色如常的反驳，似乎没有看到自己旁边男人愈发糟糕的脸色，“但是出轨仅仅是较为典型的例子，并不表示这是我的结论，而且我也想不出来当自己的恋人出轨后还继续维持这段关系的充足理由。”

Eduardo无力地向后瘫倒在椅子上，听见他现在名义上的爱人继续问道：“所以我们的问题在于你的补偿心理？还是沟通问题？看起来生活矛盾之一在刚刚显现出来了。”

“就只是……停止这些问题好吗，亲爱的？”

“我希望你能理解我是在很认真的探讨我们之间的问题，Wardo。”深蓝眼睛的CEO眉毛又有些皱起来，似乎难以理解对方的回答，他继续说道：“要知道我很喜欢你，如果没有任何原则性问题我很希望我们的关系能继续维持下去，恋爱关系中出现问题非常常见，但是不沟通是解决不了任何问题的。”

听到这话，Eduardo又重新坐直身体，他抬起头看向刚刚发言完毕的人，表情中掺杂了Mark暂时难以解读的某些情绪，“你刚刚说什么？”

“什么？”被提问的男孩有些不明所以，“不沟通解决不了问题？我认为这没什么错误。”

“不，不是这句。”男人的身体向前倾了倾，这个动作把两个人之间的距离拉近了不少，他们甚至能开始数对方的眼睫毛，“你说你很喜欢我。”

“是的，没错。”Mark点头，看起来更加不明所以了，“我觉得这没什么问题，你长的足够好看，还有看起来像鹿的眼睛，你知道一双有魅力的眼睛通常都是加分项，就目前为止我们的相处也很和谐……除了你偶尔的过度关心以外，而且你是我的男友，为什么我会不喜欢你？”

“哦……”男人睁大了那双被称赞过的眼睛，像是惊叹一样用手捂住了自己的脸，这让Mark暂时没法看清对方的表情，从那底下传出来的声音都有些扭曲，“我只是……我很惊喜，你很少会这么说，而且现在你没有记忆。”

当他的手放下的时候表情又变得温柔起来了，棕色的眼瞳里闪现出头顶暖黄的灯光倒影，更中间的地方是所有人都会有的黑色的部分，但在这一会儿给人一种格外明显的感觉，Eduardo拉扯了一下自己的嘴角，让它形成一个微笑，“我们……是的，我们认识很久了，但是在大部分的时间里都停留在朋友的关系，所以……是的……没错，因为你第一次主动吻我，所以我一开始有点惊讶。”

“这个解释听起来很有道理。”Mark说，“我们上床了吗？”

“不……没有，你……”Eduardo的表情看上去有些微妙。

“我在询问我们的恋爱进度。”卷发的CEO神色一如往常的平淡。

男人缓慢的点了点头，“是的，我看出来了。”

“很好。”Mark也点了点头，但他的速度要快而且正常多了，“那么我们接下来的方向就是补完事故期间落下的进度，足够的亲吻约会以及做爱。”

“很好的目标。”Eduardo的嘴角上扬了几分，“我是说，这很不错。”

“我喜欢这里，”Mark突然这么说，视线落在房子里的家具与装修上，“它们的风格看起来适合培养感情，我们可以先从以前一起的记忆开始聊起。”

有着深蓝色眼瞳的男孩问道：“我原来是做什么工作的？”

他看起来简直无辜极了。Eduardo感觉自己的笑容有点冷下来，但也可能没有，因为他还没变过表情，又或者其实是僵住了，他拉过了离自己不远的名义上的恋人，垂下眼轻声道：“我觉得我们应该先从补充完足够的吻开始。”

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

在神色莫名的男友压下来的时候Mark顺从地将双手环到了对方的脖颈上，这个举动让Eduardo的眉眼都柔和了下来，卷发的CEO很少在接吻的时候闭上眼睛，即使是在此时此刻，他都能看见因为阴影而颜色愈发幽深的眼瞳，但它们只是安静地注视，那给人一种十分专注的感觉。

 

Eduardo喜欢这一点，他喜欢Mark这样把所有的注意力都放在他身上，这可能是他会说出那个谎话的原因之一，在那个时刻向他询问的Mark眼神格外认真，只看着他一个人，没有Facebook，没有Sean，没有任何别的跟他争夺注意力的事物，就算是在一切发生之前，他也很少，很少会这样拥有Mark那么多的注意力。

 

因此他也从没提醒过对方闭上眼睛这种事，就算实际上那么近的距离其实眼睛里根本倒映不出任何东西也一样。

 

这个吻相比之前并没有持续太长的时间，至少失忆的CEO这次很快就平复了呼吸，然后他看了眼挂在墙上的时钟，开口说了这个吻结束以后的第一句话，“现在是七点三十四分。”

 

“虽然你没有回答我的第一个问题，但是我想问题二也拥有足够的紧急度。”他看向还有些不解的男人，神色郑重，“你今天不用上班吗？”

 

Eduardo首先愣了一下，Mark似乎以为他没有理解自己的问题，便解释道：“在医院的时候，一般这个时间你都已经在公司了，如果我的脑子还没有因为失忆而连时间感都错乱的话，我记得今天并不是休息日一类的日子。”

 

“哦Mark……”在Mark说完以前就回过神的Eduardo重新笑了起来，这比先前的任何一个笑都要轻快多了，“我没有说过吗，我是个企业家，同时也是公司的老板，没人会因为迟到就扣我工资的。”

 

“你看起来不像是会这么做的人。”Mark说。

 

Eduardo确实不是那样的家伙，他虽然不是Mark那样一对着电脑就是几十个小时的工作狂，但也一直都是准时上下班的好老板，在工作方面，他一直都是可以算得上十分优秀的。

 

“但今天是你出院的第一天，我甚至有理由请一整天的假。”他那么说。

 

这回轮到Mark难以理解Eduardo的意思了，“如果我们两个人都回到工作中去，你一点都不需要担心我会一个人待在这里无聊致死或者毁掉这座房子的哪一部分。”

 

像是担心没能完全表达出自己的意思，他又补充了一句，“出院即意味着我已经痊愈了，Wardo。我不会把自己搞断手或者摔断腿的。”

 

事实上这也许是个不错的提议。Eduardo这样想，手或者脚，或者二者皆有……Mark的失忆并不是永久性的，Facebook肯定也不会一直都发现不了自己公司CEO的失踪，而他却是第一次那么轻而易举得到这个小混蛋的全部注意力，不用等着对方漫长的代码时间结束，也不用去担心管他是叫Parker还是Winklevoss的家伙，只要转过头……

 

没错，只要转过头。他的思绪停顿了一会儿，接着男人温润的棕色眼瞳里闪过明亮的光，他抿了抿嘴角，语气都格外柔软，“我只是觉得你也许需要花点时间来适应，毕竟你对很多事情都没有记忆，而且……你为我工作，Mark。”

 

说到最后一句话的时候，他的笑容像是要跟一个亲密的伙伴讲述他们之间欢快的小秘密。

 

听到这话的小卷毛眨了眨他灰蓝色的眼睛，像是疑惑万分的，他重新拿起放在盘子上的叉子，眉毛又有些皱起，“这可以解释你一点都不着急让我回去工作。可我难以想象自己为别人工作……但是你说的又大概是对的。”

 

似乎是感到奇怪的矛盾，他咬了一口从一旁叉起来的水果，透明的汁液顺着唇瓣有滑下去的危险，这让他又迅速伸出舌头将其舔了干净，直到把嘴里的食物都咽下去了，Mark才举着餐具转回头看向坐在自己身旁的恋人，像是准备举手发言的学生，“我有几个问题。”

 

“是的？”得到男孩转回来视线的男人一脸的愿闻其详。

 

“第一，这段感情的开始是潜规则吗？第二，我们的关系是公开还是保密的？第三……这是一个重复的问题，我是做什么工作的？”

 

这样直白的问题饶是习惯了Mark性格的Eduardo也不由得顿了一下，才照着对方的顺序一一回答起来，“……不，当然不是潜规则，我说过我们大部分时间的关系是朋友，我们在学生时代就认识了……我想我们可以一起上班，然后你大概可以了解自己的工作内容。”

 

“那很好。”Mark点了点头，“既然我为你工作，希望在我住院期间没有让你损失太多。”

 

话是这么说，卷发的CEO在说完这句话以后不知为什么又放下了手里的刀叉，他的神色间难得看起来有些犹豫，“虽然什么都不记得的话这样说起来很奇怪，但是我会尽快熟悉然后挽回损失的。”

 

老实说，Eduardo怎么也没想到Mark犹豫的是这件事，这让他不由得失笑起来，“你很好亲爱的，没什么损失需要挽回的，而且就算你什么都想不起来也没有关系，我会照顾你的，你不用担心任何事。”

 

“你的话让我很怀疑我的职业是不是非常一无是处。”这么说的男孩看向据说是自己恋人兼职上司的目光带上几分审视的味道，不过那看起来并不十分认真，他很快便又接着道：“但是我原谅你的冒犯。最后一个问题，我以前上班的时候也是这么穿的吗？因为我总记得有个人常常念叨着让我换一套正式一点的衣服……”

 

Chris。Eduardo一下子就意识到了Mark说的人是谁，然后他就意识到Mark对于过去已经有了一点模糊的印象。

 

有着焦糖般眼瞳的男人扬了扬一边的眉毛，对对方的问题有些不置可否的意思，“你喜欢这样，帽衫、短裤，冬天的时候都不知道换条长一点的裤子。”

 

“我确实喜欢这么穿，那很方便……”顿了顿，他狐疑地看向Eduardo，似乎是将之前提到的催促他换衣服的人当成了对方，不确定的问道：“我是不是应该道歉？我应该道歉吗？”

 

Eduardo一开始没能明白Mark说的道歉是什么意思，过了几秒以后他才反应过来对方只是对于“在Eduardo的公司里穿着随意”这一点而纠结于“自己”是否对于“不厌其烦地劝说Mark换点正式的衣服”感到生气而已。

 

也许是没有得到回答让Mark得出了Eduardo确实为此有些不满的结论，也可能是联系了对方之前回答时并不怎么愉快的语气，他问道：“我有正式的衣服吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

该死的当然没有。美国那边的Zuckerberg家里或者Chris可能会有，但Eduardo的家里会准备Mark的正装？就连对方现在穿的和衣柜里放着的都是他在Mark还在医院的期间买的，他当然不会想到有一天简直都快成GAP代言人的小卷毛会有想穿正装的念头。

 

好在Mark并没有对这一点起疑，他只是略微思考了一会儿，然后定下了计划，“那么我们可以在今天下班以后去买几套，如果你有另外安排的话记得先告诉我附近的服装店在哪，顺便……你知道我银行卡的密码吗？”

 

“那是你的银行卡，Mark……”听到最后一个问题的时候Eduardo感到有些头痛，虽然Mark确实是在新加坡出了事故，但他身上带着的东西还是没有因此丢失，Eduardo自然是将这些都还给了对方，只除了拿走部分证件和一张写了“I'm CEO,bitch”的名片。

 

“听起来你是不知道了。”卷发的男孩这么下了结论，“但是我应该可以搞定这个，我的直觉告诉我可以搞定这个。”

 

Eduardo阻止了对方不知道是什么样的打算，“你不需要搞定这个。我晚上没有安排，事实上我最近一段时间都没有别的安排，我可以跟你一起去……老天，你为什么会觉得你第一次想要穿正装的时候我会有别的安排？”

 

“我只是以防万一。”男孩又露出了仿佛无辜的神色，“而且我总是得要搞定这个的，也许对着要输入密码的屏幕时身体的记忆会告诉我答案。”

 

“……好吧，我也有最后一个问题，亲爱的。”Eduardo几不可见地叹了口气，“你能再吃一些水果吗？”

 

Mark不明所以地再次拿起叉子，“我认为就早餐而言我已经摄取了足够的营养了，但是既然你这么说……好吧……”

 

他仍然选了和之前一样的种类，失忆的CEO面无表情地吞下了体积不大的水果，然后一旁的男人探过来飞快地亲了一口，开口的语调有些上扬，“离迟到还有十五分钟，现在你可以选择牵我的手或者上我的车，Zuckerberg先生。”

 

 

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Mark当然没有选择牵他的手。

虽然他确实说过要填补两人的恋爱进度，但是牵手？这可跟恋爱进度没有关系。

Eduardo也不介意这回事，他原本就不是真的叫Mark选的，那更确切地来说只能称之为调情，因此他如愿以偿地看见卷头发的男孩认真思考了一遍自己刚刚讲的话，然后才神色郑重地拒绝了前一个选择。

他们到公司的时候确实离迟到不远了，可以说是踩着点来的，这倒不是什么值得人大惊小怪的事，但是Mark出现在这里还是非常令人惊讶，尤其他还是跟Eduardo一起来的。在这里工作的人没有道理会不知道当年的那桩诉讼，毕竟当事人之一就是他们的老板，而Facebook的CEO，就算认识Mark的人不多，却也总会有一部分的人能认出来他的。

所以当Mark跟Eduardo一起出现在公司的时候，所有人都转过头来看向他们也就不奇怪了。

“在此之前我们是地下关系吗？”感到疑惑的CEO不由地转向自己身旁的男人，眼里带上了一点不满，甚至在Eduardo的角度看来，那里面还多了些疏离感，“我以为当你说我们一起来公司的时候就意味着我们的关系是公开的了？”

他又扫了一眼其他人的表情，“而且看起来我好像不怎么受欢迎。依照正常的社交礼仪，我猜面对一个刚出院的同事应该不是这样的表现？”

他的记忆少到几乎没有，Eduardo可以说是他现在唯一信任的人，而现在这些家伙的反应明显不是什么能加深信任感的情况，不管究竟是哪里的问题，欺骗或者可能的这段恋情的虚假，对于一个失忆人士来说这只能加深他的不安全感和不信任感。

Eduardo隐晦地看了一遍周围的员工，他的手搭到了Mark的肩膀上，低头凑到男孩的耳边，推着对方将人带到了自己办公室的方向，声音也跟着压低了下去，“他们只是……他们还不知道你住院的事。”

即使听不见对话，这一亲昵的举动还是让所有人的表情都有那么一瞬间的呆滞，但显然两位当事人都不是很在意这事，他们很快就从众人的眼里消失了，Mark的重点放在Eduardo只回答了一个问题上——鉴于上一次对方漏掉某个问题以后出现了现在的情况，他不会第二次忽略同一个问题，而Eduardo，他的心思本来就没来得及放在其他人的身上。

Mark没有什么反抗的意思，他顺从地被带进了办公室，然后转过身看着Eduardo关上门，等到Eduardo也转回来的时候，他的手臂已经交叉在自己的胸前了。

海蓝色眼睛的男孩上挑着眉毛，身后靠在办公桌上，看上去是打算要好好谈一谈的样子，颇有几分当年诉讼时面对提问律师时的气势，这一回Eduardo确定对方眼睛里的疏离感不是自己的错觉了。

“那么你现在想解释一下刚才那些明显不对劲的反应吗？”他那么开口，眉头皱了起来，像是想起了什么，又补充道：“这不是你第一次试图回避某些问题了。”

“你知道……”Eduardo向桌子前的人走过去，他舔了舔唇，说话的速度拉得很慢，两只手又都架在Mark的肩膀上，仿佛借此能增加一些自己的说服力，但目光并没有任何心虚的闪躲，他几乎可以说得上是认真地看着向自己发问的男孩，“这会影响一些事，股价动荡、LGBT、乱七八糟的媒体报道……我们得等到合适的时候，我不是说……”

“你应该提前告诉我。”Mark打断了抓着自己肩膀的人的话，表情并没有任何和缓，那甚至说得上冷漠，“如果你提前告诉我，我们也不用一起来，而且你不能什么事都要等到我这样问你以后才告诉我这种理由，你刚刚发言简直像是一个混蛋。”

那听起来确实像是只有懦弱的欺骗别人感情的家伙才会说出来的话。Eduardo这么想，连他自己都不知道是怎么冒出来这种解释的，也许这就是某些事的根源，懦弱、害怕、恐惧……他害怕父亲失望、害怕Mark的注意力全转移到别的地方、害怕自己不够优秀……好像他一直就不是为了自己而活一样，等到他害怕的东西全都成真而好像能镇定地接受、成长以后，他又见到了Mark。

呼吸微弱、血一点一点在地上蔓延开来。他们有整整好几年没有见面，再见面的时候就是这样的场景，那些熟悉的害怕就又都在一瞬间全都回来了。他简直难以想象，如果Mark没有醒过来，如果他没有发现对方，那么他们对彼此最后的印象就是坐在冷冰冰的会议室里互相指责，把过去各种各样私人的细节挖出来供那些律师过度解读，好像他们的友谊从一开始就充斥着猜忌陷害和嫉妒一样，而实际上，谁都知道那不是真的，他们就只是幼稚罢了。

所以这是一个新的开始。

他当然知道正常的重新开始不可能会是这种全程的欺骗和谎言，但是你看，Mark的注意力全部都放到他身上了，那些他从前不可能会得到的全部的目光、注视、回应……他从不否认自己对Mark不正常的关注情感，因此当一部分的恐惧复苏以后，害怕对方再次移走注意力的恐惧也接二连三的一起复苏过来实在是再正常不过了。

而且他醒过来了。这一次Mark遇到了意外醒了过来，那下一次呢？等着失忆的Mark告诉他他不可能会信任一个跟自己打过官司的人，然后回到美国，再在不知道哪个角落因为一次偶然的出门出意外？

他得看着他。

“但是……Mark，”有着柔软棕发的男人扬起一个与他瞳色一样甜蜜的笑容，将两个人的姿势换成了拥抱，他的下巴靠在对方的肩膀上，身高差让他的脑袋有些低垂下来，透过长长的睫毛能看见底下发亮的眼瞳，他的声音变得格外温柔起来，“我爱你，我只是想保护你……而且我没你聪明，我没法周全得什么都能提前想到，你要是记得那些记忆的话……你知道我总是会干一些蠢事。”

他害怕的东西实在是太多了。

依照正常情况，这个时候Mark应该要继续之前的质疑，Eduardo刚刚的回答漏洞太多了，可是当对方拥抱上来、用这种语气跟他说话的时候，当体温和触碰都透过意料传递过来的时候，他张了张嘴，却还是什么都没能说出来地回抱了过去。

他不擅长这个。Eduarrdo一定特别擅长拥抱。将手迟疑地放到男人背上的小卷毛这么想。

他们就这么站在办公室的桌子旁边沉默地拥抱了一段时间，整个房间都安静得不像话，连透过窗子照射进来的阳光都好像是清晨不会打扰人的温度，直到Mark的脑子终于回到了正常转动的速度，才打破了这阵奇怪的寂静。

“所以……”Mark吐出了一个单词，但很快他意识到自己开口的声音过低了，清了清嗓子又重复了一遍“所以”，把手收了回来，对于依旧被环在别人怀里的状况有些僵硬而无措，还没等他把想要说的话说完，不远处就传来了一阵敲门声。

这下Eduardo总算松开手了，他的脸上看不出来有什么异样，好像他们刚才没有进行一个诡异而尴尬的拥抱一样——对于一对情侣来说这个拥抱确实尴尬得有些诡异了，然后他打开了不久以前被自己关上的门。

站在门口的秘书小姐表情有些紧张，似乎是担心自己打扰了什么，鉴于两个关系复杂的家伙进了同一个房间还关上了门这个事实可以让人联想出好几种可能，她的表情非常情有可原，等到确定里面确实没有发生什么可怕的事（各种意义上）以后，她才松了一口气把自己的上司叫了出去。

然而这一回她的老板没有因为听见是工作上的事就直接离开，而是在那位传说中跟自家上司打了一场举世皆知官司的Facebook的CEO脸上落下一个吻、说了一句“很快回来”以后才转身重新走回了门口，这个场景让她花了几秒才消化完毕。

相比起秘书小姐的震惊，造成了这一现象的始作俑者反而全都十分淡定，就好像这是什么再正常不过的事情、根本不值得她那么大惊小怪一样，直到Eduardo走出办公室她才把刚刚的场景暂时抛到脑后，专心汇报工作上的事。

Eduardo说会很快回来，事实上那也确实没有花他多长的时间，不过在他打算回去的时候，却还是被绊住了脚步。

他的手机响了起来，屏幕上跳出来Chris的名字，Eduardo的手指在挂断电话的按键上方停留了一会儿，眼里的光一片明灭不定，最后还是接了这通电话。与此同时，另一边独自一人的Mark无聊地等了一段时间以后，将目光放到了桌上的电脑上。

“Wardo？”手机的另一头传来焦急的声音，“抱歉，你可能不是很想接这个电话，但是Mark已经有一段时间没有消息了，他是在新加坡的时候不见的，你知道Facebook CEO失踪的消息不能随便传出去，我们已经试过很多方法了，还是没有消息，你现在也在新加坡，可以帮忙注意一下吗？”

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

这实际上并不怎么出乎Eduardo的意料，Mark既然是在他所在的地方失踪，且Chris也曾经表示过希望他和Mark和好，那么在这个时候会试着打电话来拜托他注意一下也很正常，从一开始他就想到了这一点，甚至于这通电话比他预想的还要晚上那么一点，毕竟Mark在医院待的时间也不算短。

这么看起来Facebook那边是真的什么方法都试过了以后才最后选择了给自己打电话的。

Eduardo斟酌着措辞答应了这个不算过分的请求。不管在其他人的眼里他跟Mark以前闹得有多情谊全无，现在都是涉及到了世界知名的亿万富翁的安危问题，不论是出于什么原因他都不可能会拒绝，何况想来Chris也清楚自己不可能会真的置Mark的安危于不顾。

然而当他回到办公室，之前的镇定就全然消失了。

Mark坐在一台电脑面前。

一个失忆人士面对一台电脑会做什么？

Eduardo不知道别人会怎么做，可现在这个失忆人士是Mark Zuckerberg，那个在建立起Facebook之前他就知道对方是怎样才华横溢的家伙——尤其是在电脑方面，而从他们这段时间的相处来看，Mark在智商上一点也没有受到失忆的影响。

他感到一阵熟悉的恐惧。同Sean Parker出现时相似的那种恐惧，但现在的又更加清晰明确一点，非常近、恍惚下一秒就能看见结局的那种。

“Mark？”棕色短发的男人这么开口，他站在门框边，手里还捏着不久前才挂断的手机，叫出办公桌旁男孩名字的声音带着惯有的软濡，那种好像下一秒就会哭出来一样的嗓音，如果不仔细听，会错觉以为那语调里还发着抖，可事实上他就只是站着，一身黑色的西装，身姿一如既往的笔挺，沉静得不得了的神色。

他甚至没深吸一口气让自己变得平静下来。

有着格外年轻容颜的CEO抬起头来，幽蓝的光打在他的脸上，像有灯透过深海照上来，也许是室内的光线很是明亮的关系，他的面庞只是因为过白的肤色而显得透明了点，而不是一副在黑暗里惨白阴森得似是鬼魂的模样，因为他面无表情的样子实在跟温和亲切挨不着边。

然后Eduardo听见了电脑开机成功的声音。

巴西人向前走了几步，拉扯出一个笑容，过快的心跳还没有恢复过来，以致于向来平稳的脚步他都隐约感觉自己走得有那么些虚浮，他觉得或许自己才是这间办公室里模样更似鬼魂的那个人。

“我回来了。”走到了男孩身侧的人那么说，接着他略歪了歪头，看向还在启动某些开机软件的屏幕，柔和下来的语调像在呼出一口气，“你在做什么？”

Mark因为越走越近的恋人将脑袋越转越歪，这使得那双冰蓝色的眼睛看起来愈发干净无害，宽大的座椅对他偏向瘦弱的身材来说过于不相称，好像是一个小孩子偷偷跑到了家长的办公椅上，但偏偏这种反差让整个场景显得格外可爱。

“不知道，我只是无聊。”男孩耸了耸肩，似乎这对他来说不是什么大不了的事，“你知道，家里没有电脑，但我觉得可能我比较擅长这个东西，也许我是个技术人员，而且我想试试看搜你或者我的名字会不会出现什么有趣的东西。”

话落，他的视线又回到了电脑屏幕上，像是想到了什么似的问道：“这是你的办公室，所以这是你的电脑，那上面有重要文件吗？我是不是应该要试着证明一下自己不是商业间谍？”

“不，当然不用。”Eduardo笑着挤进了Mark和桌子的中间，整个人把电脑挡了个严实，这让Mark只能看见屏幕上的光隐隐约约地散落在棕发男人的周围，隔断了他部分视线的恋人身体如同要增加自己说服力地往前倾了一点，进一步解释道：“你有任何想知道的事都可以告诉我，你说过问题不提出来是解决不了的，我也不希望自己的恋爱对象要到靠搜索引擎去查找我们的消息的地步，我们是爱人，Mark。”

“现在，你还有什么想知道的吗？”睁着蜜棕色眼瞳的巴西人最后这么说，引导一般地总结了不长的话，两个人的距离在他有些用力的肢体语言下又拉近了许多。

Eduardo眼睛的颜色有点过分温和。Mark那么想，然后回视一直注视着他的男人，他说：“没有。”

其实是有的，比如说他的职业到底是什么，他的工作地点到底在哪里……等等，但他确实突然意识到他不需要向Eduardo汇报所有东西，这场景有些熟悉，好像以前这个声音也跟他说过可以告诉对方任何事，而他那时候的回答同样是否定。

他们确实是恋爱关系，一对恋人需要共同沟通这段关系里的问题，可同时他们仍然是两个独立的人，Eduardo可以告诉他很多事，他也一样可以有很多不同的渠道得到自己的答案，事实上他多少能感受到一些在他提问时Eduardo不怎么对劲的反应，倒不至于难以信任什么的，只是他确实不喜欢一再把气氛搞得糟糕，而且就算他现在没有多少记忆，太过于依赖哪个人总是不明智的。

他不能老是靠Wardo去解决问题。

Mark看不太出来Eduardo对他的答案是什么态度，与他靠得极近的那张脸上的表情没多少变化，反而这么近的距离让整个气氛都变得有些奇怪，他们的眼睛里互相倒映出对方的身影，有那么点含情脉脉的错觉，最后是Eduardo先眨了眼睛，迟疑般地问道：“我知道现在这个时间这么问有点奇怪，但是……可以吗？”

其实Mark不怎么明白Eduardo的这个问题是什么意思，但看着对方试探的模样，他还是点了点头。

然后他们就又亲到了一起。老实说mark觉得这几天他们的亲吻有点过于频繁了，但想一想倒也不是不能理解，毕竟他在医院里待了那么久，只是这种长时间的亲吻让他的大脑有些缺氧，以致于神智都没有平时的清醒，不过等他回过神来的时候，就感觉自己的衣服被推得有点高了。

他觉得这进度有点过快……而且地点跟时间都不怎么对……总之他想暂停一下，虽然他说过有跟对方发生关系的意愿，但在一段才开始没多久的恋爱关系里这种进度似乎不怎么正常，当然这不是说他打算发展一段柏拉图式恋爱，可也绝不是这种，在办公室里什么的。

Eduardo会同意的，这是合理要求。

但这是，是他自己同意过的，他只是没弄清楚那时候Eduardo指的是什么，但他之所以会同意，逻辑就是在那时的情境下，这个问题的所指方向绝不会是什么让气氛变得糟糕的东西，事实上也确实不是，也许……从正常交往流程上来说也许这应该归类为气氛好过头了，所以正常来讲他没什么拒绝的理由。

这有点混乱，可能这就是失忆的后遗症，也可能他是被那个时间太长的吻搞混乱了，恋爱的副作用什么的，这不是好现象，而且从目前的发展和他愈发混乱的程度来看，这现象越来越糟了。

最后Mark还是拍了拍面前人的肩膀，男人抬起头来，先前让他感到过度温和的眼睛里一瞬间似乎是有什么黑色的东西沉淀在里面，又很快消散了，但Mark停在对方肩膀上的手还是不由自主地瑟缩了一下，犹豫了一会儿才像是提醒似的说道：“门。”

不管怎么说，如果要继续下去，也得先把办公室的门关上才行，即使Mark觉得自己对正常的社会礼仪道德规范大概不怎么擅长或者在乎，但他也没有暴露癖之类的癖好。

总之，Eduardo起身锁上了门，他看起来没有因为被打断就停止这一行动的意思，甚至于相比之前的动作还更急促了一点，Mark觉得自己从中看出了点害怕的意味，这不怎么符合常理，因为他觉得就算是害怕那个人也应该是自己才对，因此他把这归类为了紧张的表现。

Eduardo的确在害怕，他的恐惧就没有消失过，就算当他发现Mark其实还并没有来得及用那台电脑干任何事也一样，那是……那多半是迟早的事，而且Chris就算打电话来拜托他注意了，这也不表示Facebook那边就不会有人过来新加坡继续寻找Mark，毕竟Facebook的CEO失踪是一件非常重大的事情，所以……这确实有点太快了，但他觉得他也没有太多时间可以慢慢来。

他开始思考自己为什么没有早这么干。因为……朋友。没错，他当初那么小心翼翼就是担心到最后连朋友都做不成，可现实却是，就算他那么小心了，最后还是连朋友也没能做成，而且想想吧，一旦面对有可以威胁他存在的人出现时的慌乱和嫉妒，朋友？去他的朋友。

所以其实他早就该这么干了，打上印记，然后告诉这个满脸泪水的小混蛋他们会一直在一起，就算你恐惧我、害怕我，但你早晚会意识到这一点的，因为他也一样恐惧又害怕，但是，看吧，恐惧这东西也没什么不好，如果Mark可以因为这东西不敢拒绝他，不敢离开他，不敢把注意力放到别的事物上，那它其实很好。

是的，他注意到了那根瑟缩的手指，他还看到了略微抖动的冰蓝色眼瞳。

“我们去旅游，然后结婚，你觉得怎么样？”有着柔软棕发的巴西人最后那么开口。

 

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 失忆的马总在很认真的谈恋爱……  
> 其实我本来是想搞马总视角悬疑风的，但是失败了，所以就变成了这种奇奇怪怪的三俗画风= =


End file.
